This grant application is aligned with the NIH Blueprint for Neuroscience Research which highlights the need to accelerate the pace of discovery in neuroscience research and to translate new discoveries into clinical interventions that will reduce the public health burden of the chronic consequencce of nervous system disorders. Across the nation there is a shortage of scientists who can translate discoveries from molecular, cellular and systems neuroscience into diagnostic tests/markers and strategies for treatment of disorders affecting the nervous system in general and communication and swallow functional systems in particular. Rapid translation of promising interventions from animal models to clinical trials will require the concomitant training of academic clinicians and basic scientists who are capable of promoting this scientific synergy by bridging the two fields in order to address disorders of a complex nervous system that affect communication and swallowing functions. The University of Florida has established a priority in rehabilitation research targeting neurologically induced communication disorders of adults as well as experiential and molecular influences on neuroplasticity. To fulfill the need for trained scientists in this area, the purpose of this application is to develop and implement at the University of Florida a comprehensive, integrated postdoctoral training program that focuses on fundamental pathobiological mechanisms, clinical ramifications, as well as critical features of research design that facilitate the discovery-to-treatment process. The broad, long term objective is to increase the number of highly trained basic and applied scientists prepared to participate in translational research targeting the treatment of communication and swallow disorders resulting from diseases or injury to the nervous system.